Yugo Nansui
Yugo Nansui (南翠ユーゴ Nansui Yuugo) is a character in the Beyblade Burst anime and manga series. His beyblade is Yugen Yegdrion Gravity Yielding. Appearance Yugo has brown hair with a yellow Mohawk and brown eyes. He also has a bandage under his left eye. He wears a green jacket with black-and-red checkerboard-like lines on top of the sleeves over a white t-shirt and matching pants. Yugo's shoes are black and white. Personality Yugo has a lot of confidence and is known to concentrate and be formal when he battles, reflecting his desire to be a samurai. However, he can also be rather hot-tempered and hates losing. Although he can come off as aloof, he is fiercely loyal to his teammates and takes being a blader very seriously. Because he is Xander's right hand man, Yugo refuses to allow other opponents to battle the former without defeating him first. Yugo has high regard for honor and playing by the rules, given that he was furious with Daigo when he admits that he had cheated during their battle. This also revealed Yugo's aggressive side when he wanted to hurt Daigo, but was stopped by Ukyo. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Relationships Daigo Kurogami The two did not have much of a relationship at the beginning. However, after hearing that Daigo cheated and used an illegal move to defeat him, Yugo is shown to be angry at him. This probably created a negative relationship with one another. However, by the time of the Team Tournament, it can be assumed that Yugo has since forgiven Daigo for the incident. Xander Shakadera Yugo has a very strong friendship with Xander, evidenced by how he acts as his right-hand man and refuses to allow others to battle Xander without going through him first. Xander often tries to encourage Yugo to loosen up, especially when he introduced him to Valt and his group of friends. Quon Limon Yugo and Quon know each other well, as the latter was once a member of the Sword Flames. Yugo was visibly excited upon seeing Quon visit from his training journey, and was happy when he decided to come back to the dojo for good. While Quon was still at the dojo, Yugo often acted as the referee for his and Xander's matches. Ukyo Ibuki From what has been obseverved, Yugo and Ukyo seem to be on good terms, at least since the latter joined the Sword Flames after Quon left. Yugo was also the one who told Ukyo about Quon and Xander's strong friendship/rivalry. The two boys are often seen talking with one another, and in one instance Ukyo stopped Yugo from attempting to harm Daigo after he admitted to cheating and using an illegal move against him. Quotes * "So you noticed me, did you?" - Yugo's first line * "Nice to meet you. I heard that the runner up from the tournament was coming here, so I've been keeping an eye on you. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You're kinda clumsy." * "I can't believe you fell for those simple obstacles. I mean, seriously... Sorry, you're no samurai." * "All right! Up here, I'm gonna be the one in charge. Doesn't matter if you're old friends! I'm Xander's right-hand man!" * "They're not 'pricklies', okay? They're spikes!" * "Here's the deal, kid. I don't have to get you. In this stadium, I just have to Burst you!" * "Getting worked up doesn't suit your face, just so you know." * "It's no use. This match belongs to me." * "The Shadow-Walker doesn't usually show himself, so we don't always know where he is." * "Cheaters have no right to Beyblade! That's not what this game is about!" - After Daigo explained his illegal move * "Looks like a turtle” - poking fun at Valt’s drawing of Xcalius * "Xander and Quon are good friends, but I'd say they're even better rivals." * "Quon's the ice to Xander's flame. They were always competing against each other. Always pushing each other to the limit." * "I think he was looking for something new." - Yugo telling Ukyo his thought's on Quon's departure Beyblades *Yegdrion Ring Gyro: Yugo's Beyblade in Beyblade Burst (manga). *Yugen Yegdrion Gravity Yielding: Yugo's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Battles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Yugo, see Yugo Nansui/Gallery. Trivia * His birthday is August 5. * Like other characters in the ''Burst cast, Yugo's family name contains a color. "Nansui" makes use of an older kanji character for green (翠), which would've been more common in the time of the samurai. ** The kanji was created to reference the kingfisher bird as well as the bird's green color. Yugo's hair-style seems to be influenced by the crest of a kingfisher. ** Today, the kanji seems to be used to for the shade of jade green, as is used for Yugo's clothing. * As seen in Episode 16 in Beyblade Burst, he's a great trap maker, which Valt gotten in. Category:Sword Flames Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters